The Re-Animator's Pokemon
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Serena's Fennekin is fatally injured and is brought to the Poke Center, the doctor who operates on her; Herbert West. read and review


**The Re-Animator's Pokemon**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie were watching Serena battle against some redhead named Silver; Serena didn't know why, but she didn't like this guy. Silver used a Feraligatr against her Fennekin.

Serena shot out her arm "Fennekin use Fire Spin!" Fennekin did so. Feraligatr was not amused, and neither was Silver.

Silver growled "Feraligatr use Tackle." Feraligatr punched Fennekin, sending her flying. He then opened his mouth and roared, Silver smirked "Use Water Gun." Feraligatr blasted water strait at Fennekin. The last thing heard was Fennekin screaming.

After the battle Serena ran to Fennekin, who was coughing up water and blood, Serena held her close and started crying "Please Fennekin, don't go... I need you." she clutched Fennekin close.

Clemont put a hand on her shoulder "Come on Serena, we'll take Fennekin to a Poke Center and everything will be fine. Ok?" he reassured. Serena nodded.

Ash sighed as Bonnie tugged at his leg, "Will Fennekin be ok?" she asked.

Ash put on a fake smile "Sure she will, she'll pull through, she always has. This time is no different."

-Poke Center-

Ash and the gang entered the Poke Center; Serena crying. She ran up to Nurse Joy "Please, fix Fennekin!" she shouted, startling the Nurse.

Nurse Joy smiled "Sure, let's just take a look." she gazed at the beaten Fennekin and gasped "Oh my, we may have to do surgery." Serena started to cry again. "Don't worry!" the Nurse said "She'll be fine. We'll have one of the best Doctor's working on her." she grabbed a microphone on the desk "Paging Dr. West! We have an injured Fennekin that requires immediate surgery, Dr. West, to the foyer!"

suddenly a man with short, black cropped hair with thick rimmed glasses. Wearing a white dress shirt with the top button undone and his tie loosened around his neck and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The scowling man made a beeline to Nurse Joy "I was busy making more potions for the injured! What could it be!" he shouted.

Nurse Joy began to speak when she was cut off by Serena "My Fennekin is hurt! Please make her feel better..." she said shyly.

Herbert West looked at the Fennekin and put two fingers to her neck "I can't do anything to a dead Pokemon." he said blatantly.

The four gasped, Ash speaking up first "What do you mean!"

"Fennekin's dead!" Bonnie shouted.

Herbert nodded "But I may be able to help." he grabbed the Fennekin from Serena ""Follow me to my lab."

He walked past Nurse Joy as she tugged at his arm "Mr. West... please don't go overboard... not like last time." she said sadly. Herbert sighed and looked to Serena "Follow me." as he and Serena walked into the lab, quickly stopping the others "Are you the owners of the deceased?" the three shook their heads "Then stay out, only the pink hatted girl is allowed."

-Herbert's Lab-

West shut the door and locked it, walking over to a table and flipped on a tape recorder and looking at his watch "May 7th, 2014. Time 8:01 PM. Subject; Fennekin. Gender; female. Status; dead. Time of death; roughly 7:56, proximately dead about five minutes, a fresh subject. Fennekin is under ownership of..." he looked over to Serena "What's your name?"

She choked on her words "S... Serena Yvonne... Mr. West."

"Hand the Fennekin over please." she did so, a little unsure of what to happen. He placed Fennekin's corpse on a. operation table "I am going to add about 12 cc's of Re-Animation serum to the deceased subject. Hoping for perfect Re-Animation." he walked over to a mini fridge set on top of a counter, opening it only to pull out a jam jar filled with strange bright green liquid and stuck a syringe into it, extracting some. After doing so he walked to Fennekin, lifting her head "I am about to inject the Re-Agent into the subject." he stuck the needle in and injected, pulling the needle out and backed away as Fennekin began to move, he smiled and looked to his watch "Fennekin has surpassed the normal 6 to 12 minutes of normal death."

Serena watched as Fennekin made several movements, leading up to yawning and rubbing her eyes. Serena shot her head to Herbert "What just happened!?"

Herbert looked to her with a grin and adjusted his glasses "I gave her life."

**A oneshot but its cool, if you want more it may happen.**


End file.
